CUDDL3S OR D34TH!
by Brothulhu
Summary: Humanstuck, Karezi No one can resist cuddling. Not even Karkat. He just needed a little help realizing that, and who better than Terezi to show him?


**AN:** I wrote this as a request a while ago for a friend and figured I'd post it here too~ Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're a eighteen year old who works at a Starbucks part time, takes college classes at Stony Brook University as you work towards your degree in Genetics. You have a pet crab that has a new name every time you say it, a tattoo of the Zodiac Cancer symbol on your chest, diagnosed insomnia and maybe just a few anger issues. You live with your best friend, and your girlfriend, and you are currently being chased around your living room, running as if your life depended on it. For all you fucking knew it could. Who knows what that crazy bitch would do once she caught you? _If_ she caught you. Like hell you were going to give up easily.

Terezi Pyrope, said girlfriend, was also said crazy bitch chasing you. Again. This was kind of a thing you were used to, sad as it was to say. Gamzee, aforementioned best friend, was used to it as well and knowing such had left the premise as soon as he noticed the blind girl sneaking up on you. He was such a fucking traitor.

Making a particularly sharp turn around the coffee table successfully (also successfully banging one of your knees on the edge, letting out a highly flattering scream of: "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"), you take the chance of turning your head to call out over your shoulder, "Not today, Pyrope!"

Only to smack into the kitchen door frame. Shit, when did that get right in front of you? You would be having a fucking word with the landlord later, mark your words.

You were too busy cursing the door frame and all possible future generations of the door frame to hear the scratchy cackle that was Terezi's laugh. Arms wrapped around your waist, a heavy weight crashing into you and dragging you down to the floor.

"Got you now, grouchy!" She cackled, resting her weight fully on you to keep you on the ground, bony chin digging into your stomach and mouth stretched up into a feral grin to stare up at you triumphantly. Stupid fucking blind girlfriends how the hell did she even know where you where in the first place? Definitely not because you lacked any semblance of grace and stealth when running around a crowded and messy apartment, definitely not. Some kind of freaky fucking Asian magic she was pulling, for sure.

"Get off." You grunted, staring at her unamusedly. She couldn't see your expressions, you knew, but she always seemed to guess them down to par, so you knew she could feel your disapproval if not from your tone alone.

Too bad your approval for things like this mattered fuck all to her.

"Karkaaaaaat," She whined, wiggling herself farther up your body so she could rest her chin on your shoulder, pouting at you. "Quit being so rude, I had a really hard test today, can't I have some congrats-on-surviving-another-long-ass-exam-cuddling-time?"

"No, you can have some get-the-fuck-off-me-so-I-can-go-back-to-studying-no-cuddling-right-now-time." You snapped, flushing slightly as she nuzzled your neck. Why does she have to do things like that, jesus. She was so fucking embarrassing. Couldn't she let you study in peace?

"Hmmmmm how about no." She wiggled one hand free to poke you in the rib, earning a startled and hurriedly muffled gasp-turned-giggle from you. "Cuddle time."

"Study time."

"Cuddle."

"Fuck you."

"Mmmm maybe later, but right now I just want to cuddle. Gosh Karkat, what a horndog!"

"Oh my fucking god I hate you so much right now. Get off!"

She giggled, pulling her other hand from underneath you to grab onto your cheeks. She squished them together, laughing louder. "What's the magic word?"

"I am not doing this-"

"Magic," She pinched your cheek, earning a quick swat to the hand and your glare increased. "Word."

"I hate you?" You tried, huffing. You were highly unamused.

Terezi made a negative noise, swatting at your nose. "Please, you so love me. Try again."

"How about fuck off?"

"How about I drag you to our room and cuddle the shit out of you?" Terezi dropped her hands from your cheeks to prop herself up on her elbows, pouting at you. "Come on, Karkles, cuddle with me. Pleaaaaaaase? I'll do those puppy-slash-kitty eyes Nepeta always wins you over with! Don't think I didn't know."

You growl, rolling your eyes at her. "Go ahead. See what good it gets you." Oh fuck you hope she wasn't serious. You couldn't resist sad eyes. One of your major weaknesses, the main reason Nepata was able to force you into fancy clothing and have tea parties with her and Equius. You just couldn't handle those sad kitten eyes. They just weren't _fair_.

"Are you ready Karkat? Prepare yourself because things are going to get _sad_ once I unleash these weepy eyes. Dave's poker face will break miles away, he will weep a single tear in pride at such good "sad-kitten-eyes"."

"Oh fuck you, did you have to bring him up? Seriously what was the purpose?" You shove her off, not hard, but just enough for her to roll to the side and allow you enough room to hop up. "Way to ruin a moment."

"Oh so there was a moment then?" She propped herself up on her arms, sticking her tongue up at you.

"Maybe," You pout, offering her a hand, which after a minute of her swatting at the air she takes. You help her up from the floor, brushing back a few strands of hair that had decided to run wild on her head while she was on the carpet.

"Awwwww, so you did want to cuddle!" She takes your scoff as an affirmative and wraps her arms around your neck, cackling lightly. "Alright, grumpy, we'll compromise."

"Oh yeah?" You grumble. You weren't too happy that you had caved, dammit. Again. Like always. There should be a fucking schedule for this, so you could actually study in peace.

"Yeah!" She announced, moving backwards slowly towards the couch and bringing you along with her. You rolled your eyes, putting your hands on her waist to keep her from falling, just in case.

(The fact you kind of did want to cuddle was ignored by your innermost thoughts and you'd do well to keep it like that.)

She stumbled on a half empty box of Chinese takeout, the both of you tumbling to the couch in a tangle of limbs, Terezi laughing loudly and you grumbling just as loud.

"Here! Study." She said, un-attaching herself from you so you could sit up. You sit up straight, letting your legs fall back to the floor and you stare at her curiously for a moment before grabbing your textbook. Only for her to worm her way onto your lap. She settled her heard in the crook of your neck, pressed her knees to her chest before she leaned against your chest, letting out a contented sigh.

Adorableness of this level should be fucking illegal and fuck how are you supposed to study like this?

"...Fine!" You throw your hands up in frustration, tossing the text book aside and laying down. Terezi goes with you, smirking. "Fine, I'll fucking cuddle with you, god. You are such a bitch, you know that? If I fail this test, it will be all your fault. I'll have to drop out and mooch off you forever, and you can't kick me out because it will have been all your fucking fault."

"Oh shut up," She cackled as you wrapped your arms around her waist. "You can study later, your test is in like three days, you nerd."

"Fuck off, It never hurts to be prepared." You bury your nose into her hair as she slides half onto the couch and half onto you. "Shut up and cuddle."

"Can do Karkles hehehe."


End file.
